


Saddles in L.A.

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Multi, Romance, Sex, Vampires, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: This story takes place back in 1865 L.A. is run by Sebastian under law of Mayor strauss.The town was peaceful until our favorite blonde builds his casino on ancient graves being a zombie apolocyspe onto the earth.Warning Gore and other dark themes inside.





	Saddles in L.A.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themanonthecouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanonthecouch/gifts).



Isaac's saloon slash cabaret business was booming he had everything from high end dancers,to cigars,to liquor,to women especially women of color.

Humans were so hateful to eachother and racism was rampant but still the peices of filth that called themselves human's. crawled to his joint to watch the lovely Vv and his ghoul Jewel dance and entertain the masses.

The place was jumping and Mercurio excitedly but quickly strolled in with a pocket full of money and some loaded dice burning a fat hole in his pocket eyeing a few lazy drunks at the gambling table and that's when the Italian man decided to make his move.

Sliding next to a greasy looking cowboy and his drunk friends Mercurio waved over the cute beer girl and ordered a pint taking out a bag of stolen coins all the men around the table gasped that's alot of coin.

Feeling a greedy smile spread across his face Mercurio took off his hat and offered them a deal they'd never forget.

'' Hey fellers if you beat me in a game of street craps I'll let you have some of my coin but be warned if i win i get to have that there fancy pistol on your hip."

Mercurio said to the other men susie the bar waitress almost rolled her eyes men they could be so greedy at times and she had a bad feeling about this.

But she knew better to not intervene just yet so she set the beer for Mercurio down and walked away several minutes later.

The group of men started their game and soon Mercurio had the upper hand thanks to his loaded dice.

The lazy friend next to his now irritated gambler friend tapped him on the shoulder causing the other man to lash out at him.

'' What what do you want can't you see that I'm trying to beat this man?" 

He asked irritably and his friend bit his lip and only muttered four words to him the dice are loaded.

Flabbergasted the other man couldn't believe what he was hearing snatching the dice from Mercurio's hands he bit into it with his gold tooth and his eye's widened.

The dice were definitely loaded standing up the bigger man turned tomatoe red from anger and flung his chair back.

'' Why you little shit I'll clobber you good no body cheats Joe Bundy!." He hissed angrily snatching Mercurio up by his color which unfazed the other man and soon a crack of a smile started to spread on his face.

Susie knew it was time to intervene this had gone on long enough quickly ushering through the ghoul used her beauty and charms along with free beer to calm the angry men down.

So far everything was fine until Mercurio tried to snatch the other man's pistol off his hip and in retaliation the other man punched him square in the face.

 

It was so hard and loud that the dancer's on stage stopped dancing and stopped to check it out along side everyone else.

Around the bar area Mercurio hit the floor clutching his nose and Susie ran up to him picking him up by his arms she summoned.

Romero to her side who quickly ran over and helped pick the other man up now she could have done it herself.

But she didn't want to risk a masquerade violation by having people find out she was a ghoul.

 

With a heave and a ho the two ghouls brought Mercurio to the first aid room after the man left everything resumed back to normal.

As if nothing horrible had just happened at all and Isaac snapped his fingers at the dancers ordering them to continue dancing.

After the little event Susie was tasked with helping Mr. Trouble maker clean himself up she cleaned his bloody nose and made sure it wasn't broken.

And Mercurio was grateful the only thing she didn't like is that he looked down her shirt to get a glimpse of her breasts.

And she'd purposely pinch his cheek to set him straight causing him to apologize profusely and her to giggle like a school girl.

The two ended up talking for a hour and they realized that they liked eachother alot and had a few things in common.

Issac was coming she could hear his footsteps by the door so she quickly cut their conversation short.

The two promised to meet again soon and soo Susie was ushered back to work on her way back to the bar area she noticed a group of men surrounding vv and jewel.

Offering them flowers and gifts and the necromancer gave a genuine smile torwards her but a fake one to the patrons in front of her.

Accepting the flowers Jewel and Vv grimaced when a few knuckleheads purposely felt on their legs or gave unwanted hand kisses and touches of course they wanted to slap them.

But Issac would be furious so for the time being the other poor women just had to sit and deal with the unwanted attention.

The grandfather clock rang and Jewel and Vv were relieved it was finally time for their break and both vampire and ghoul definitely could use one and a bath as well.

Finally pushing past the love struck men the two women watlzed away and walked upstairs to the dressing room the two shared it was hot pink and girly and smelled of expensive rose oils just the way they liked it.

Taking off the sexy yet uncomfortable costumes the two women turned on the bath and heated up the water adding very expensive bubble bath and oils to the mix.

Normally nudity around others bothered Jewel but Vv was a family member and like a close friend so she didn't mind her seeing her in such a sensitive and vulnerable state.

Easing herself into the bath the ghoul allowed her breasts to show and the vampiress admired the way the others breast bounced as she too eased into the tub along side her.

The two women began to rant and chat about their day when suddenly there was a strong knock at the door and the ghoul froze up.

Sensing it was just Issac the two women calmed down they were afraid that some crazed fan had followed them down to their private quarters and was trying to do something funny.

And frankly Vv was glad that wasn't the case she really didn't want to have to drain someone out of self defense using a spell to unlock the door the necromancer let her master in.

Walking in Issac was delighted at the scene before him two of the most important women in his life and his favorite ghoul right here in the open in all their natural beauty.

Getting out the tub Jewel reached up to kiss him which he shyly returned the vampire couldn't help but be amused and slighty aroused.

By the swell of her breasts the ghoul lewdly hung over the tub seductively staring up at him and Issac could have sworn he felt his heart beat again women they were enigmas among men

The were sexy and mysterious and frankly Issac wondered were women from heaven or hell or both he lost track of his thoughts when the ghoul tugged at his suit playfully.

She wanted him to join them and Issac would be a idiot if he said no undressing himself he joined the two women until it was time to get out and get dressed again.

Not before ordering Vv to leave the room so he could have his way with his favorite pet the two fooled around for abit and Issac felt the stress of today's hectic night fade away.

The vampire pulled out a fine quality cigar and lit it enjoying the sensation of the cigar in his mouth he missed being alive sometimes so he could still feel the drug's effect.

But for now he enjoyed the body heat the living woman next to him provided blood trickled down her neck from the bite wounds he afflicted.

And Issac leaned down and licked the wounds close making the women laying on his chest smile in her sleep her break would be over in 40 minutes so for now he'd just let the ghoul sleep.

After that Issac left out to go tend to some business walking out of the room he bumped into Vandal who was holding onto a very pretty blonde prostitute that didn't look too good.

Either she had drank way too much or she simply had a disease but whatever she had it was none of his business and she was not one of his girls so he could care less.

And ignored the couple as he tended to his cabaret there was a group of men smoking and drinking near the door when suddenly the door swung open thinking it was nothing but a ordinary customer.

Issac decided to just ignore it but then suddenly the realization hit him that wasn't a ordinary customer it was Bach.

And before he could even bat a lash that's when the hunter suddenly opened fire out oh him and everyone both bodies of men and women hit the floor dead or injured.

And issac scrambled to safety quickly grabbing the phone and summoning the sheriff it didn't take long for the hulking African tzimisce.

To snatch Bach up and slam him hard on the table breaking the man's leg and injuring him severely the screams of both men and women filled the air.

And soon the other two sheriff's Anthony and Lorenzo showed up and Issac sighed could today get any worser he thought to himself.

Meanwhile

Throwing the woman harshly on the bed she tried to tell Vandal to wait but the ghoul ignored her and dropped his trousers trusting into the young woman harshly.

She was too sick to cry out which Vandal didn't mind the old bed creaked as he thrusted into her as hard as he could and he could have sworn he heard her sob.

But suddenly she started convulsing and her eyes rolled into the back of her head before Vandal could even react.

She suddenly lounged at him and bit deep into his neck ripping it out completely the man dropped sputtering as blood gushed out his neck.

The last thing vandal saw before he died was a dead glowing eyes and the world faded to black after that the prostitute dug into his flesh ripping out his intestines and savoring the flesh.

Meanwhile downstairs

 

Bach was arrested and charged with tresspassing,destruction of property,and twelve counts of murder and numerous assault charges the baron watched angrily.

As the hunter was handcuffed and dragged into the police wagon he was having a horrible day and to make matters worse.

Jewel happily sprang down the steps and ran up to hug him causing the other vamps around him to laugh or giggle.

Oh issac didn't your mother tell you not to play with your food." Strauss asked while therese sipped a mix of blood and ale.

Isaac grit his teeth but ignored Strauss's little comment before gently placing a kiss on the ghoul's forehead and sending her away.

'' Wait for me in my bed chamber's we'll talk soon." He cooed to her and the necromancer nodded before walking away and Strauss burst out laughing.

Glaring at the tremere Issac made him pay his 400 dollar tab and kicked him and Therese out.

After that he closed the cabaret down for tonight slouching in his chair he sighed.

Today had been a very stressful and horrifyingly long day but the old Toreador managed to survive it all now that Bach was locked up.

He had to tend to the damages done to his club this week was going to be a long ass one.

 

To be continued…….


End file.
